spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Heist
The First Heist is the pilot episode for Street Racer Sponge. ;Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick *Squidward *Mr. Krabs *Sandy Cheeks *Nat Peterson (as a worker at the workshop) *Sheldon J. Plankton *Karen Plankton *Cops 1, 2, and 3 ;Places *Bikini Bottom Airport *The Garage *The Workshop ;Time 7:00 PM - 11:00 PM Plot SpongeBob plans a heist and shows it to the gang. SpongeBob checks if all of the hooks are ready, and finds out Mr. Krabs' hook is broken. SpongeBob asks Nat to fix it. Then he reports to Mr. Krabs that his hook needs to be fixed before they start. Then two hours later, they rev up their cars and take off. Plankton sees them speeding on the street and Karen says they're doing a heist. So Plankton calls the cops to arrest the gang. SpongeBob and his gang release the hooks and attach it to the cars. Then as soon as they get out, the cops are on them. Sandy smashes into a cop car, followed by a spikestrip. Then the cops say this pursuit is too hard, so they give up. The scene cuts to the garage, with SpongeBob saying their heist was successful. Transcript SpongeBob: Alright gang, come here. [gang walks to SpongeBob] Sandy: What? SpongeBob: I have planned this heist. First we go to Bikini Bottom Airport. [points to airport on the map] Then, we go around the airport and into the traffic pattern. [points to traffic pattern] Patrick: Is a traffic pattern an instrument? SpongeBob: Shut the f*** up, Patrick! Patrick: Alright. SpongeBob: As I was saying, we will go into the traffic pattern and into the cargo plane. [points to cargo plane] Then we will release the hooks off of our cars and grab the exotics. Then we will get out of there as fast as we can and we go back into the garage. Now, any questions, guys? Squidward: What if the police come and get us? SpongeBob: Don’t worry about that, we will annihilate the police cars. Mr. Krabs: [whispering to Squidward] SpongeBob’s got a point. [scene cuts to workshop] SpongeBob: Hey Nat, how are those hooks going? Nat Peterson: Great! Why don’t you take a look? SpongeBob: under cars’’ Hmmmmm… The one on Mr. Krabs car looks broken, but everything else is fine! Nat Peterson: I will fix the one on Mr. Krabs car. SpongeBob: Okay, that’s good. Tell me when it’s fixed. Nat Peterson: Alrighty then! [scene cuts to Mr. Krab’s house] Mr. Krabs: What’s the big holdup SpongeBob? SpongeBob: You’re car will be ready in 2 hours. Then, we will start the heist. Mr. Krabs: Ok, lad! SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs, would you like a couple more modifications to your Civic? I’ll report it to Nat if you want. Mr. Krabs: Oh, hell no! My car is just fine the way it is! SpongeBob'': If that’s the way you want it, fine. [Time Card: 2 Hours Later] '''SpongeBob: Is the hook ready? Nat Peterson: Yeah. Why don’t you take a look for yourself? SpongeBob: It looks awesome! Nat Peterson: Thanks! SpongeBob: You’re welcome! Nat Peterson: Anytime, bro! [scene cuts to SpongeBob and his gang] SpongeBob: Alright, we’ll start the heist in five minutes. Anyone got any questions before we go on? Sandy: Yeah, what if we crash the exotics? SpongeBob: Oh, Nat will repair them. Patrick: What if… [moans] SpongeBob: What the hell is it Pat! Patrick: Oh! What if we… uhh… have a race to Jellyfish Fields after the heist? SpongeBob: We’re not kids anymore, so why don’t you grow up Patrick! Anyways, let’s start to steal some exotic cars! All: Yeah! [SpongeBob and his gang get into their cars] [cars zoom off into streets] ‘’’SpongeBob‘’’: [on radio] Can you hear me gang? All: Yeah. SpongeBob: Do you know what to do, gang? First we go into the airport, then we go around it to the traffic pattern, into the cargo plane, release hooks and steal exotics, then get out of there as fast as we can! You understand? All: Yeah. [scene cuts to streets] Plankton: SpongeBob is going to Bikini Bottom Airport? Why? Karen: Because they’re doing a heist. Plankton: I better warn the cops! [Plankton gets on phone] Cops, I need you! [scene cuts to Plankton’s Hummer] [Plankton gets in Hummer] Plankton: This is total shit! I’m too small to drive. Who’s going to do it for me! Karen: Why don’t I do it for you then? Plankton: Sure. I’ll get in the passenger seat, you’ll drive. [Karen revs engine] [scene cuts to SpongeBob and the gang] [Rich Gang’s Tapout plays] Patrick: [on radio] Where’s the cargo plane? SpongeBob: It’s up ahead. [cars swerve by the planes] Squidward: I see it. It’s just about 100 meters away. SpongeBob: Alright, let’s get ready to release our hooks. [cars stop when they reach the cargo plane] SpongeBob: Alright, who’s going to grab the Bugatti? That thing’s worth a fortune. Squidward: I will. I’ll promise I’ll be careful. [hooks come out of bumpers] SpongeBob: Alright. Be fast. Let’s get out of here. [Rich Gang’s Tapout ends] SpongeBob: Oh crap, the cops. They’re here! Plankton: [on radio] Cops, get them!!! Cop #1: Stop right there! [Sandy smashes into the police car] Cop #2: We’ve got one down. Cop #3: We’ve set up a spikebelt up ahead. [cars swerve by the spikebelt] Cop #2: They missed it. Cop #3’’’: I know, that's why we have to stop the pursuit [shows Plankton and cops outside of their cars] Cop #2: Thanks for your help Plankton. Well, looks like you’re not so evil after all. Cop #3: Anytime you need it, Plankton. Plankton and Karen: We’ve got you covered. [scene cuts to garage] SpongeBob: We all did it. We all stole cars that are worth a fortune. of episode’’ Category:PG-13 Category:Street Racer Sponge Category:Episodes Category:Pilots Category:Season Premiere Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2013 Category:Pages with red links